


Carol's Survival

by Jaffens_girl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffens_girl/pseuds/Jaffens_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Carol? This story is my take on the events in the short time she went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carol's Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual subject or fandom to write about but I felt compelled to write this story. 
> 
> WARNING: This has NOT been Beta read. If you‘re looking for New York Times material you wont find it here.

Carol’s Survival  
Written by: Jaffen’s Girl

I wait for T-dog to secure the fence and my heart races as the walkers close in on me while I guard our exit from the prison yard. I was concerned with the walkers closest to me I am out of rounds in my gun so I wont be able to fight them off. I didn’t notice the walker come up behind T-dog until it was too late. Terror finds me standing there as I watch the monster rip into my friends flesh. It all happens so fast, after he shoots his attacker I am foolishly hopeful that even though he has been bitten he could still be saved and I tell him as much but he disagrees.

We rush through the doors and deeper into strange depths of the prison. The quite dark halls allow me a moment to think. Looking at T-dog’s wound I am certain he would eventually turn but it doesn’t matter to me now he is my friend and I am determined to escape with him and make sure that his last moments are in the peaceful company of our group.

I help carry T-dog I can tell he is in serious pain. We turn a corner and notice a dim light at the end of the dense corridor the light illuminates a small group of walkers who notice us. I point my gun forgetting I had used my last round the dreadful click reminds me of the empty barrel. “Shit!” There is no way we could simply run past the walkers they were heading straight for us, we need to regroup, I think to myself- I have my knife maybe we can manage them one at a time. “Go back!” I tug on T-Dog but he resists and I fight with him briefly to rethink his next move it is clear to me what he is planning “No! No!” I yell to him but he is determined. He pushes the walkers back against the wall they bite into him. I can hear the horrid noises they make grunting and snarling as they begin to feast on him.

“Go!” T-Dog yells to me then again “Go!” and again pleading with me.

I admit I am scared for him and his sacrifice both moves and terrifies me. I don’t want to leave him here his death will be brutal and agonizing and it pains me to let it happen. But I realize that it would be for nothing if I don’t do as he wishes. So I go.

My last memory of my friend is of a corpse ripping into his throat. I can’t think about it now because I am anything but safe at the moment. I have stumbled into an area of the prison Rick and Daryl haven’t cleared out. The grunts of walkers echoed of the walls around me. I move quietly and cautiously around the room. They are always in the most convenient places- I note. 

I hear a walker behind me and I turn with my knife in hand and bury it in to his eye socket. I cry out in shock instantly knowing it was a bad idea- I have just announced my presence. Panic hits me because I have no idea where I am or how many walkers are around me. I run frantically down the hall into another walker and take him down the same as the other. I stop to collect my thoughts. ‘I can do this. I’m not Andrea or Maggie but I can do this It is all up to me’ I get a burst of confidence and turn to proceed down the hall slamming into one of the largest walkers I have ever seen. The collision knocked him away from me and I am able to get a good look at him. The man must have been 6 feet tall I am a terrible judge with measurements all I know is that he is towering over me and headed toward me. He reaches for me with his massive hands and I swat them away turning to run I see another large walker creeping up blocking my only escape. In a quick moment I jump into a small closet where the second walker tries to come in and I drive my blade through the top of his head. It takes most of my strength to wrestle the knife from the walkers head but I retrieve it just in time as the large walker comes at me again I aim for his head but I miss and sink my knife into his thick neck he swings for me and I loose my grip on my only weapon I kick and shove the walker away and close the door. I stand holding it for what feels like hours. ‘I’m gonna die’ I whisper to myself. 

The walker I killed is holding the door shut I can still hear the grunts and groans from the other. Afraid to sit instead I pace back and forth in the small space feeling around the dark space, I feel the fear rip through my body- I pray I am alone. I look timidly for anything that might help me but the closet is completely empty and I am both relieved and disappointed. Suddenly I feel light headed and drained it has been a while since I have eaten or had anything to drink even before now because supplies are rationed. I sit and try to get my breathing under control while my legs and hands shake violently. ‘I’m never gonna get out of here.’ I whisper in the tiny room. My mind wanders to my daughter Sophia and her beautiful smile. Her freckles on her nose- she hated them but I loved them. They reminded me of youth and innocence. Her father was a nasty man thinking about him infuriates me. ‘Why did I let him hurt us? I was so afraid. I am afraid.’

I woke, there is no telling how long I slept but I can still hear the walker by the door. The last thoughts I remember were of Ed and yet I dreamed about Daryl. 

Daryl similar to Ed is a head strong redneck but those are the only qualities he shares with the woman beating waste of space I gave far too many years to. Daryl has rough edges –no, he is like a rose. The stem is covered with sharp thorns that are there to protect the beautiful flower on top. We understand each other his relationship with his brother isn’t much different then the one I had with Ed, just a different kind of abuse and resentment. I wish I could tell him how I care for him but he wouldn’t want to hear it, not now, he isn’t ready.

I fall in out of sleep and I can feel myself wasting away. Each time I wake I think of the others Lori and her baby, the new prisoners, and Hershel. But my memories always return to her, my love, my daughter and I know I will be with her soon.

“Mom.” 

“Sophia?” I can barley get the words out. She stands in front of me just as I remember her.

“It isn’t time for us. He needs you.” She nods gently smiling at me. 

“Sophia?” I move toward her and she vanishes.

That last burst of energy was all I had left I try desperately to get to my feet to show my daughter I haven’t given up. But I have failed her… again, I tumble back against the wall.

I wake to a familiar voice muffled by distance.

“Daryl” I try to holler but my throat is like sand paper. I manage to get to my feet but fell immediately to my knees I pushed on the door but I am not strong enough to push the walker in front of it. 

“Daryl” I try again but only a gasp can be heard.

I push the door over and over briefly drifting in and out. Daryl is right by the door and I try again pushing on it again.

“…They aint going anywhere we’ll take care of it on or way back.” is the last thing I hear clearly and his voice gets further away. But I continue to push on the door. 

He said he’d be back I remind myself before drifting off again.

 

-Daryl-

“…Carol’s knife.” Daryl looked at the knife in his hand, he knows it well. She most have been here, His thoughts begin. She must have been separated from T-dog. Lets face it Carol couldn’t make it on her own, they have already lost so many people, he never considered she might be alive miracles don’t happen. Strange that it hadn’t occurred to him until now that he might find her –a walker. He looked down at the corpse and thought he may be looking at her killer. His heart was still heavy for her. This was a pain he wasn’t used to dealing with, he really cares for her it was easier to bury her scarf then it will be to bury her zombie corpse. At first he was angry at her for being so weak he knew if he was with her that she would be alright but he couldn’t always be there to protect her. He wanted her here with him, he wondered how could she- his closest friend, leave him? Without her he felt alone and in this short time with out her he started to wonder what he was still fighting for. 

His thoughts drift to the door he passed, she wouldn’t have gotten far. There is a stabbing pain in his gut when he realizes what he will most likely find behind the door. He sends the others ahead this is something he has to do alone. 

He sits cross legged on the floor across form the door with his head in his hands. It was moving again the walker or walkers knew he was there. He realizes in those moments that he didn’t really deal with her death he simply accepted it and moved on there wasn’t time to wallow in it with all that was going on. Now he would have to face her. With Carol’s knife he jabs at the floor in anger.

He never wanted to find her- not like this, he’d prefer to find her the way they found T-Dog at least nobody had to put him down. Dale came to his mind. Daryl wasn’t a killer and it was painful to dispose of Dale but he knew it was for the best but Carol was different. She was special to him. 

He jams Carol’s knife into the floor, pulls it out and jams it in again. 

She believed in him and she trusted him he couldn’t leave her like this. 

He slams the knife in to the wall, it has to be done. 

He slams the knife into the wall again standing up he charges the door then he hesitates and kicks the door and instead of opening it he walks away.

He doesn’t want to see her cloudy flesh hungry eyes. Battling his conflicting mind he paces back and forth. She deserves to be brought peace he would dig her grave himself with the hope that it would give him closure. ‘You’re gonna have to man up.’ He tells himself then he places the knife in his mouth and tosses the dead walker from the door and charges through it with Carol’s knife raised high. 

Carol sat on the ground she turns towards him and he held his breath as she looks up at him. He bends down closer to her to get a better look relief fills his body- her blue eyes beam brightly past the blood and exhaustion that blankets her face. 

He felt as strong as ever when he lifts her in his arms. “Well I’ll be damned if you aint got nine lives.” He speaks softly to her and she smiles at him briefly before passing out.

Daryl is worried because she is weak. He lay her down on her bunk.

“I underestimated you Carol, I won’t do that again.” He kissed her on the forehead before leaving to get her something to eat and drink. 

 

THE END


End file.
